candycrushjellyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marzipan Meadow
- | characters = | new = | released = | previous = 13 | next = 15 | difficulty = Insanely Hard }} New features *Wrapped candy and liquorice swirl cannon ( ) at level 269. *Special candy cannon ( ) at level 275. Levels This episode contains levels 261 - 280. | hardest = , | mostfun = }} | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 262 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 263 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 264 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 265 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 266 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 267 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 268 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 269 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 270 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 271 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 272 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 273 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 274 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 275 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 276 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 277 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 278 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 279 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 280 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery |-| Levels= Level 261 Mobile V1-1.png|Level 261 (1) - (1) |link=Level 261 Level 261 Mobile V1-2.png|Level 261 - (2) |link=Level 261 Level 261 Mobile V1-3.png|Level 261 (3) - (3) |link=Level 261 Level 262 Mobile V1.png|Level 262 - |link=Level 262 Level 263 Mobile V1.png|Level 263 - |link=Level 263 Level 264 Mobile V1-Before.png|Level 264 - (Before Candies Settle) |link=Level 264 Level 264 Mobile V1-After.png|Level 264 - (Settled) |link=Level 264 Level 265 Mobile V1-1.png|Level 265 - (Section 1) |link=Level 265 Level 265 Mobile V1-2.png|Level 265 - (Section 2) |link=Level 265 Level 266 Mobile V1.png|Level 266 - |link=Level 266 Level 267 Mobile V1.png|Level 267 - |link=Level 267 Level 268 Mobile V1.png|Level 268 - |link=Level 268 Level 269 Mobile V1-1.png|Level 269 - (1) |link=Level 269 Level 269 Mobile V1-2.png|Level 269 - (2) |link=Level 269 Level 269 Mobile V1-3.png|Level 269 - (3) |link=Level 269 Level 270 Mobile V1.png|Level 270 |link=Level 270 Level 271 Mobile V1.png|Level 271 |link=Level 271 Level 272 Mobile V1-1.png|Level 272 (Section 1) |link=Level 272 Level 272 Mobile V1-2.png|Level 272 (Section 2) |link=Level 272 Level 273 Mobile V1.png|Level 273 |link=Level 273 Level 274 Mobile V1.png|Level 274 - |link=Level 274 Level 275 Mobile V1.png|Level 275 - |link=Level 275 Level 276 Mobile V1-Before.png|Level 276 - (Before Candies Settle) |link=Level 276 Level 276 Mobile V1-After.png|Level 276 - (Settled) |link=Level 276 Level 277 Mobile V1.png|Level 277 - |link=Level 277 Level 278 Mobile V1-Before.png|Level 278 - (Before Candies Settle) |link=Level 278 Level 278 Mobile V1-After.png|Level 278 - (Settled) |link=Level 278 Level 279 Mobile V1.png|Level 279 - |link=Level 270 Level 280 Mobile V1.png|Level 280 - |link=Level 280 |-| Background= Marzipan Meadow background.jpg|Background |-| Map= Marzipan Meadow Map 1 mobile.png Marzipan Meadow Map 2 mobile.png Marzipan Meadow Map 3 mobile.png Marzipan Meadow Map 4 mobile.png Trivia *Levels 12, 140 and 153 were nerfed in this update. *This episode shares the name of the 157th episode of ''Candy Crush Saga''.